A filling adapter, which has a connection piece at one end for connection to a reservoir filled with an anesthetic and is provided at the other end with a coupling piece, which can be pushed into an insertion opening of an anesthetic-metering device, has been known from DE 41 06 756 A1. The filling adapter is designed in a manner specific of the anesthetic, i.e., it can be connected to a certain reservoir only, and the coupling piece can also be pushed only into the insertion opening of the corresponding anesthetic-metering device. It shall thus be ensured that an anesthetic-metering device is filled with the correct anesthetic.
The drawback of the prior-art device is that a corresponding number of anesthetic-metering devices are needed for metering different anesthetics.